Angels and Demons
by QueenAthenaofMirkwood
Summary: Rated R for later chapters. Eventual HPDM...until then, HP?... Basically, how far will Draco go to capture the one he loves? How much will he change? R&R Angels and Demons...oooooh
1. Demons

I'll try not to make this too much like the other Harry/Draco fics. I hope you like it, and please review. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but teasing and insults will break my fragile spirit and I will go into the bathroom and slit my wrists. Seriously. Really. Yeah.

Anyways, on with the story.

Chapter 1- Demons

Harry awoke. When his blurry vision cleared, he found himself in a room that was not his. But he had just awoken, and a strange calm came over him, like the ominous silence before the storm. And then, like a clap of thunder through the dark sky, the pain hit him. The pressure engulfed his skull and shot down his body. He bit his lip, and could barely keep from writhing with pain. He gasped, the horrible pressure pushing the air from his lungs, suffocating him. His gasp awoke the sleeping form next to him, who quickly jumped out of bed and hurriedly put on clothes. She ran out of the room to Madame Pomfrey's. Breathless, she tried to explain what was going on. The girl was so frightened, and babbling something about seizures and god knows what else. Madame Pomfrey slapped the girl, who trembled.

"Just take me to him," Madame Pomfrey said in a soothing voice.

The girl grabbed the larger hand and led her to her room. Harry was still there, shaking, moaning, tossing and turning, holding his head and shouting to the voices to stop screaming.

Madame Pomfrey had seen this case once before.

"Girl, you were right to come to me. Go get Professor Snape, quick. And if he mumbles about being awoken out of his sleep, tell him I'll poison the very air he breathes."

The girl nodded, obeying not the woman, but just her eyes that burned with concern and determination. She ran from the room, and Madame Pomfrey sprinted to the boy's side. Torrents of sweat poured down his flesh, rippling over muscles, that pooled in the fabric of his bedclothes. He was delirious, screaming at something only he could see. She threw the bedclothes off of him, and stared in amazement. The boy kept grasping the air, shedding tears of frustration.

"Why do they come? Why are they shouting at me?" Harry cried.

Then Professor Snape hurried in, and took in the sight before him. The girl began to weep. Harry thrashed about his bed, his eyes darting about, following the demons who taunted him.

"Stupefy!" yelled Snape as he pointed his wand at Harry. No luck. Whatever it was that held Harry was too powerful for a simple spell.

Minutes later, a team of five professors struggled to get Harry onto a stretcher. They bound him magically, and Harry tried to bite through the invisible ties, trying to escape the horrors of his mind. Snape levitated him to the Infirmary, where they set him down gently on a cot. The thrashing had stopped. Harry hugged his knees, and shook. The demons still haunted him. They danced on his brain until it was a mush of nightmares and illusions.

"W- why do they do this to me? Go away! Leave me alone!" He swatted the air above his head. He sobbed. When Snape came with a vial of a steaming, deep crimson liquid, he screamed.

"Who are you? Are you one of them? What did I do?"

The professors held the shaking boy down as Snape poured the liquid down his throat. The demons disappeared. But the cold, the pressure, was still there. They fed him a sleeping potion next, and the boy drifted into a fitful sleep. He dreamed of cold, dark places. He shivered constantly, no matter how many blankets or warmth spells they put on him. The pressure cracked his skull. He was slipping away. Sliding down a bitter slope of pain and suffering. Then, he felt a thread of warmth. He barely caught it, and grasped it, and with the last bit of his draining strength, he held onto it. The shivering, the constant cold, stopped. Lava flowed through his veins. His heart beat slowed down, his skull mended. He was so tired...he was sleeping awake. In his dreams, he settled onto a fluffy cloud, and really slept. The worst was over...the demons couldn't reach his floating cloud.

"I didn't think he would make it...I thought he would freeze to death. It was horrible to watch. His lips were purple and his skin was so pale...it's like you could see right through it." Madame Pomfrey rubbed her temples. It had been a long night for her too.

Dumbledore nodded. He touched the sleeping boy's face. Traces of the cold that once controlled him were still there.

"Do you know...what happened? Why he was so cold?"

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "Severus and I came to the conclusion that the boy had swallowed the Demon Elixir. It causes hallucinations, mostly, and usually doesn't get much worse than that...taken by itself.

"What makes it so deadly is it's reaction with alcohol...not only does one hallucinate, but uncontrollably sweating begins. It's like being intolerably cold and hot at the same time. The elixir multiplies the potency of the alcohol, and...even one sip causes a headache double the extremity of a normal hangover.((Is there a more eloquent term than that?)) Harry had more than one sip...the pressure almost killed him."

((Sorry if I'm boring you...I'm longing to write fluff, but I can't bring myself to. Please don't stop reading...it will be less intense later.))

"When will he come to?" Dumbledore asked, hoping for good news.

"It depends...Harry is a strong boy...he should come back soon. He just needs rest."

Dumbledore couldn't understand...who would want to do this to Harry? Sure, he had enemies...but Demon Elixir was so elusive, not even a student with ties deep within the black market could acquire it. Bottling a banshee's scream...it was the key to the Demon Elixir. Dumbledore would worry about that later...right now, it would be a miracle if Harry awoke before the year ended.

Miracles. They flowed to Harry Potter from Fate just as a river flowed to the ocean. Harry awoke in a daze just a week later, still tired, still slightly cold, still confused. His blurred vision cleared. Oh no, he screamed in his head. This is when they will come again.

But they never came, and he sighed. He blinked, and Madame Pomfrey caught his eye. She came to him.

"You are an amazing boy Harry Potter. Someone somewhere is looking out for you."

Harry thought of his parents, and all of his loved ones someplace else. They were looking out for him. They wanted him to succeed as much as he did. He whispered thank you to the spirits that followed him. A cool breeze caressed him before he fell into another sleep. He knew they had heard him.

Another week later, a skinnier, slightly paler Harry Potter left the Infirmary. It was about time. He missed his lifestyle...even if it was a somewhat...questionable one. He entered the Great Hall to the stares and whispers of Hogwarts' populace. He paid them no mind...he was too hungry to care what they said. He sat down at the Gryffindor table, and turkey and mashed potatoes arose before him. He shoveled food into his mouth unceremoniously, as the rest of his table watched in fascination. The girl who had saved him two weeks before ran to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh Harry, I'm so glad you are well. I was so worr-"

Harry shrugged off her embrace, and she stood next to him, confused.

"Harry, I saved you. I care about you. Don't you care about me?" She asked pathetically.

Finally showing some propriety, he wiped his mouth with a napkin and sighed.

"Thanks for saving me and everything, but it was...just a one-night stand, you know? I didn't mean to go so far to let you think that I...wanted anything more from you."

"So the gossips are right!" she yelled.

"You are just the playboy, the slut of Hogwarts. Fine, live in your world of one-night stands. But don't think that anyone will ever make the mistake of going to bed with you again. The word will spread."

She started to cry, and she ran out of the Great Hall.

Ron clasped his friend's shoulder and said, "Don't worry mate...she's a nutter...and she's been one hell of a bitch to us..." Hermione nodded.

"I wasn't going to dwell one minute over it," Harry replied.

Seamus and Dean grinned. "So, time to find a new conquest, eh Harry?" Seamus asked.

"I think even I deserve a break."

"Not if those girls have anything to do about it," Hermione said.

Every single girl around the room stole a glance at him, with a hunger in their pretty little blue eyes. You could see it...in the hall, girls were ready to pounce.

Harry sighed. "I don't understand my allure. Why can't they just leave me alone."

This reminded him of the demons, and he shivered.

"Are you all right mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." he drifted away into his own little world of comforting clouds.

He came to when he saw everyone leaving. He tried to blend with the crowd, but girls were inching closer, giggling. He pushed his way through the crowd and ran through the halls blindly. Eventually, the inevitable happened...he crashed into someone.

((I wonder whom?????))

Harry got up quickly, hoping to leave before the other boy degraded him. He was in no mental or physical state to fight.

"Looks like it's time for Potter to get some new glasses," Draco said coldly. "At least it will be when I'm done with you." ((That was incredibly lame...I know.))

"Malfoy, can't you wait at least a day to start something? I know you get some sick pleasure out of this...but just leave me alone."

Harry pushed past Draco and continued down the hall to the Gryffindor Tower. Draco brushed himself off...to some, it _was_ sick pleasure....to him, it was what he needed to make it through his school years.

I hope you like it so far...it's not completely unique yet...but I've got something in mind. Please review...I won't waste my time with other chapters unless I get at least some feedback, negative or positive, from you guys. Thanks for reading this much...


	2. Velvet Angels

Hello again. Glad for the few reviews I got. Anyways, I have an idea in the works that might have been in another fic, but I don't think it was like they had it. But how many different ways can you write H/D slash????? Which leads us to the immortal question...how many different ways can you shag a Malfoy? (Smut is coming...I promise!)

Chapter 2- Velvet Angels

Specters pecked at the heart and soul of Draco Malfoy, nagging him of things he had not done. His heart was cracked and divided among so many different people that brought so many different duties, so many different consequences, so many different emotions. He was torn always between what he wanted, and what was wanted of him. On one side, he had his father, urging him to be cruel and evil, be a mindless ruthless clone. On the other side, he had Harry...urging him to be gentle, kind, loving...an angel. But Draco had a somewhat silver-coated perception of Harry. Underneath it all, Harry was not the pure-hearted hero everyone gawked.

Harry was perched atop a velvet red chair in the Gryffindor common room. It was nearly 10:00pm on Saturday, and that meant one thing to Harry...money.

Unbeknownst to almost all of the school, except for those who "worked" for him, (and who benefitted from his services) Harry was running a different kind of black market business. Not dragon's eggs, baby hippogriffs, not...certain elixirs...but women. Not women, girls. Harry was the captain of one of the largest prostitution rings in the wizarding world. Harry didn't just charm and capture the women he wanted...he owned them. Mostly fifth, sixth, and seventh years, looking for quick cash, came to him. He bought their souls, their virginity, then sent them out. They lingered in dark corners, hallways...they were almost impossible to miss. The clock chimed ten, and they came to him in giggling groups. Then when they saw his face, they became solemn, and spread out among the common room. They discreetly came to him and handed them their change purses. He nodded at each and every one, until he came across a creamy-skinned, exotic looking seventh year.((Think of the color of Halle Berry's skin...does everyone agree she's absolutely gorgeous??? You better...)) ((Note: I am not lesbian...in case you wanted to know)) She turned to leave, but a firm grip held her back. She was pulled on to his lap. She gave him a fake smile, and obeyed her master's commands. When they had all come, he took the girl to his room.

This was not the Harry Potter that Draco Malfoy knew...or, was infatuated with. He was walking among the dungeons, when he heard one of his friends talking with another boy.

"It only cost me 10 silver sickles for the whole deal. She was gorgeous...I found the best one that night. I want to be the guy that whores her around."

Draco stopped and frowned. He turned around, and asked, "If I may, what are you talking about?"

"You of all people don't know? I bet they do you for free...at least you're good-looking."

Draco couldn't imagine why he hadn't known this already. This was surely a Slytherin's doing...no other house would delve so deep in to the black market.

"So you don't know who runs this ring?" Draco inquired.

"I really don't care, as long as I get a woman every week. Why...do you want to get in on it?"

"No, just curious. Tell me...where can I find these girls?"

"Oh, they're everywhere. But you're best bet is on the sixth floor. They're usually smoking in the girl's bathroom. Hope the selection is good!"

The boys walked away and Draco hurried up the steps to the sixth floor. He wasn't sure why he wanted to know...he just did.

He could smell the smoke down the hall. He followed his nose to bathroom, and knocked on the door. A slutty blonde that he recognized as a fellow sixth-year opened the door. She smirked, and whispered to the girl behind her, "I get him."

A brunette took a puff of her cigarette and looked him over. " Now why's a handsome boy like you patronizing our establishment?" she asked. ((No disrespect to people from Long Island/New York City, but for some reason, I imagine her speaking in that sort of accent thingy.)) He almost coughed from her exhale.

"I don't want your services...I want you to know who you're working for."

The brunette narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Why?"

Draco had to think fast. "I want in on this operation," he replied, using the other boy's excuse.

"How do I know you're not just going to bust us?" she said.

"What Slytherin do you know would bust an operation as successful as this one?"

She looked at the blonde, who nodded. These girls are easy, Draco thought. He laughed in his head at his pathetic joke. ((you know, because they're whores and gullible? anyways...)) The brunette drawled, "Go to Gryffindor Tower. Ask the fat lady you want to see the Demon. She'll hook you up."

She puffed again. "You know, it's too bad you can't stay...we save our best girls for boys like you."

Draco muttered a barely audible "thanks" and almost ran down the hall, followed by whistles and hollers from the girls.

He walked fast to Gryffindor Tower. The Demon. What a pathetic name.

When he reached the portrait, the fat lady sighed. "Password?"

"I want to see the Demon," he asked, not sure what would happen. She nodded and went to the portrait next to her. It was like a long game of telephone down to portraits he couldn't see, and then back up again. The fat lady said, "He'll see you now." She pointed to a spot in the wall. Draco didn't understand, until he saw a demon carved into the hard stone. Portkey, he thought. He touched it, and in an instant, he was in a velvet clad study. ((I bet you're wondering why the whores don't go through the Portkey. And you know what, so am I. Let's just go with this set-up for now.))

He didn't know what to expect, what to say. He didn't really want to involve himself in the business...he just wanted to satisfy his curiosity. A door across the other side of the room opened, and the Demon stepped out. Draco's mouth dropped.

"Potter?" he breathed.

"Yes, Malfoy, it is me. Not who you expected, is it?" Draco shook his head.

"I guess I was just rebelling against the "Golden Boy" image, when I took over this operation last year. But I have reaped many rewards...money _and_ women."

Draco couldn't believe it. His object of affection, was in fact, nothing more than a filthy pimp. ((Ok, let me set the stage. Harry looks like Hugh Hefner, "Hot in Herre" is playing in the background, and Harry has imported a stash of muggle "Pimp Juice."))

But Harry was so sexy, it didn't really matter to him. Everything about Harry was dirty to him in his mind. Draco would sell his soul in a minute to get Harry. But Harry was most definitely straight. Draco then remembered a spell he had seen in a textbook, right after the Polyjuice Potion.

"So, why have you come to see me, Malfoy?"

"I was just curious of the identity of the lucky man behind all of this. I should get going now."

"Malfoy, if you breathe one word of this to any professor, I will make sure that you won't be able to have a woman ever again." Draco nodded and fled the office. Minutes later, he was at the library, flipping through a large volume of potions. When he found the one he wanted, he smiled.

How to change your gender

This potion, when taken, leaves the person in the body of themselves as a member of the opposite sex for two hours only. Beauty in one sex is beauty in the other.

It listed ingredients for the potion, and told him that it only took one day to brew. Draco would get his man soon.

Ok, so, get what's going on? Don't worry, I won't leave him a girl for a long time. Although, I, one is weird and an open PCP addict, think it is funny that Draco is a female...can you guess what? H/D slash will come in due time, wait. Hope you enjoyed...if you didn't, tell me where I went wrong in this relationship. Sniff.


End file.
